Printer apparatus are usually arranged to print an image onto media. For example, a printer apparatus may obtain an image file and control a print engine to print the image onto a sheet or roll of media. An image may include text and/or graphics. The image printed on the media may include print defects that result in the printed image having a different appearance to the image file.